dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saltasaurus page. Please leave a message on Troodon145’s talk page, as he is head of recruitment here. We are serious about that, because if you edit this site more than once without notifying him, you will, unfortunately, be blocked. After doing that, please read the rules. Again, welcome to the wiki! From the Founders. 100 edits! Yay, I've reached 100 edits. Do I get my basic medal now? Toothless99 10:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing the wiki Hello there. First noticed your editing on the Majungatholus page, very nice, and i see u have also made lots of other edits. I wanted to formaly welcome u to our wiki, as i have seen that no one has so far, and thank u for the edits. A couple things though, there is a theropod category that you should add any theropods to. Italicize dinosaur names in the articles, and if ur gonna create a whole new category tell me or the founders or the other admins here first. The photo gallery category is fine, very nice actually, but in the future just ask. I was also wondering if you would be interseted in an official position here. (Rollback) Oh and thats interesting bout the mamoth blood, but the founders decreed that only Mezozoic stuff can be on the wiki : Ok, that's fine. Yeah I would be interested in an official position, I just don't have requirements. (not yet, anyway). Toothless99 07:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I've took a look on your pages and they're all great! Keep up the work dude! =) But don't forget to say hi to Troodon145! Woah!!! I saw the amount of pages you created. It's massively impressive. I would like to offer you an administrator post on this wiki (check out the list of the ranks) for your work in contributing to our site. And with regards to the links on the Ankylosaurs page, they have permission to be there. Contact me back with a reply to my offer as soon as you can, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And yes, you do get your basic edit medal 116 edits late. Sorry, but I've been on holidy in Spain. It gives me great pleasure to award you the Basic Edit Medal! Promoted You have been promoted to sysop status. I will work on your official Dinosaur Wiki signature now. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Here is how to insert your signature at the end of a message. 1) Write your message 2) Go to the "Insert" section of the green bar at the top of the editing box 3) Click "Template" 4) From the drop-down menu, click "Other template/magic word" 5) A box will pop up. At the bottom, there is a grey button saying "Choose another template". Click it. 6) In the "Search for a template" box, type "Template:Signatures/Toothless99" 7) Click "Insert" It should look like this when you save the page: And you're done!!! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, It works! Dinonews Yes that definately counts. Go ahead and make the article, or just give me the info and I'll do it. If I were you i would just make the article yourself, so u get the credit u deserve for it. Yes, what i meant was go ahead and edit the dino news section if u want to. Tell me when you are done so I can archive it. 250 edits! Yay, now I've got 250 edits. Do I get my bronze edit medal now? You most certainly do!!! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 500 edits Yay, I've got 500 edits. Do I get my silver edit medal now? Two Elasmosaur Articles When I checked the Marine category, I noticed that there is two Elasmosaurus articles. One of them is misspelled, and that may be why that there is two of them. Can we try to delete the misspelled one and add missing information on the one that is not misspelled? Sincerely, : Yeah, that is a good idea. I created the Elasmosaurus one, by the way, then saw there was a misspelled Elasmosarus. Amazing! You've done great with the Walking with Dinosaurs article! =) Thumbs up! Thanks. I just got annoyed with 'this article is under construction' so I deleted the message and finished the article. Nice! (saying Amazing again would be repetive) The JPOG article was in need of in-game pictures, and now it has some thanks to you. =) Thanks (again). I thought it could do with some pictures. Legend Status Yep, you're a Legendary Sysop. Here's your Silver Edit Medal: Now what colour do you want the border and text on your signature? It's great to have a user as good as you here, especially now I'm a bit inactive due to exams. I'll be on every couple of weeks or so. Just listen to ADK46 if I'm away. Thanks, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 11:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Congratz dude! Congratz for your Legend status man, you've fully deserved it. =) Thanks! Vandal Excellent. That's the kind of hammering we like to give vandals here. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Sos i havn;t spoken, but i have ben very busy, hi and welcome to the wiki. If you need help, or just a chat, contact me on my talkpage October FA/Your wiki Get voting!!!!! And do you want to make our 2 wikis official partners? I would appreciate sysop/B'crat status on yours if so, but I'd be happy to just make the partnership. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) IP vandalism problem Hey, I notice that you've been getting quite a bit of vandalism from similar IPs here. If you then all of the vandal's current and future IPs will be blocked, and the vandalism should stop. It wouldn't be a good idea to block that range for too long, however, as 4096 potential IPs would be blocked by it. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 02:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :That won't be needed now - a VSTF member was able to block it for you. Ajraddatz Talk 02:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help anyway. Toothless99 07:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Tootless Hey there Tootless. I want to edit your userpage to make it better. It are just a few small edits and you will see the difference ;) Greetings, from Station7 --Station7 10:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, fine. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I need you to help me delete a picture I accidentaly put on the wiki. It's the picture of a person and I accidentaly put it there. Please help memdelete it